Attack on Ponyville
by Rabbitzan
Summary: This is M/M I repeat this is M/M Ok so here it goes Celestia and Luna have a shared dream with all of Equestria only to find out Atlantia is gone! Now a new stranger arrives and an old enemy has resurfaced but is he truly the threat to the world or is it something New.. Find out here!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or the charries in the original universe just my O.C. and the Ponies of Light._

 _Beta'd by: insert name here.. (and Spell-checker)_

 _A/N: This is very A/U happens after the seventh season so please no spoilers I haven't watched season eight yet. Because it's not out on Netflix, and I haven't read the comics but I want to.. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this and hope you don't get bored because I'm not sure who the main antagonist is but it is certainly not Sombra. I thought long and hard about this and I don't want anypony to be disappointed if something happnes such as M/M or stallion on stallion action. And yes this is gunna be interesting as it takes a different approach to my other fic My Little Changeling. Anyway Enjoy… xD_

~.~:~.~

 **Attack on Ponyville**

 **Prologue**

~.~:~.~

Dark clouds covered the skies, stretching for miles and miles. These weren't the normal kind however, these couldn't even be cleared by Pegasus that normally cleared the skies. And any who attempted were thrown back only to land hard in trees or bushes some even crashed into buildings. Ponyville was under siege by some unknown force until..

"Princess Twilight," It was Princess Luna's voice. The place she stood twisted and blurred until she was floating in a place full of stars and standing before her was the princess herself.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"You were having a nightmare," Princess Luna explained. "I was worried because the place of dreams was so chaotic but this dream may be more than it seems. But tis not your dream Princess Twilight, I'm trying to find the source of it but it seems to have swallowed all of Equestria in it's wake."

"A dream that swallowed all of Equestria?" Twilight asked a little confused. "What about Princess Celestia? Did you check on her."

"But my sister doesn't usually dream," Princess Luna replied thoughtfully. Sudden realization came into her eyes. "Come with me, Princess Twilight. We shall confirm if this be true." Twilight nodded and followed Princess Luna Through the dream vortex until the arrived at a very familiar scene where dark clouds covered the vast expanse of sky and at it's center was Princess Celestia flying over the castle in Canterlot. As they approached the Princess turned to them and spoke in a very worried tone.

"Something is coming," she looked scared and uncertain a look Princess Twilight had never seen on her mentor's face. A look that spoke wonders to the dream as it began to fade away into memory. Twilight jerked awake and noticed a rather loud commotion outside her castle, she walked out onto the balcony to see almost everypony was out and about despite it still being dark outside. Everypony was talking about the shared dream.

"Calm down everypony," Princess Twilight spoke up. They all turned their attention to her as she addressed them. "It certainly was a strange dream, but I can assure you that it was just that, a dream. Please return to your homes. Everything is under control." Some of the ponies gave relieved smiles and walked off all except her friends who joined her in the castle.

"What's goin' on twilight?" Applejack asked. Twilight frowned she had no true idea what that was it had never happened before.

"I honestly don't know," Twilight replied. "Princess Luna had come and pulled me out of the shared dream and we found Princess Celestia in the shared dream. Princess Luna said that Princess Celestia doesn't normally dream. I don't know if it was Princess Celestia's dream or not, but whatever it was, it was powerful enough to pull us all in it."

"Oh, do you think Princess Celestia will know what it means?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"I don't know but we can always ask her," Twilight replied cheerfully. "Spike take a letter..."

~.~:~.~

 _Meanwhile_

~.~:~.~

"Sister, what happened?" Princess Luna asked bursting into Princess Celestia's room. Celestia was in tears.

"Something terrible," Celestia replied.

"That dream?" Luna asked.

"It was our Father, something is coming and it could destroy our world," Princess Celestia replied.

"Equestria?" Princess Luna asked.

"This is bigger than Equestria," Princess Celestia replied. "Our home is completely gone."

"Atlantia?" Princess Luna asked tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe it, her home was gone, their home.. was gone. "We have to go back."

"We can't," Celestia replied. "Atlantia is under the ocean now. We're all that's left."

~.~:~.~

 _*intercept's* Well this is prolly really horrible and out of character for these guys sorry about that.. Also this is just hypothesis about the "real" alicorns or natural alicorns as some have come to calling them. Aka Celestia and Luna and a possible place they could have come from the Lost Empire of Atlantia (sorry not great at names and ponyfying them..) so yeah that is it guys this is the prologue more exciting stuff to come._


	2. 1: Twitchy Tails!

_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or the charries in the original universe just my O.C. and the Ponies of Light._

 _Beta'd by: insert name here.. (and Spell-checker)_

 _A/N: I have this on the poll on my main page and I have updates on it on my discord just add Rabbitzan#0660 and I can invite you to my discord channel from there!_

~.~:~.~

 **Attack on Ponyville**

 **Twitchy Tails!**

~.~:~.~

Morning arrived to find the six friends, seven if you count the very sleepy spike, still sitting in the throne room discussing the dream they all had shared the night before as well as the letter.

"Well we won't know what it means until we get to Canterlot and speak with the two sisters about it," Twilight replied. The Express would be arriving soon and then they could all board the train for Canterlot. They had been sitting there chatting about everything they had noticed about the dream to pass the time and now with it drawing close it was time to leave.

"Well we better get goin'" Applejack piped up. "Or I reckon we'll be late." The girls nodded and headed out. Twilight lagged a little behind to talk to Spike.

"I'm worried something serious happened, Spike," Twilight said hoping her friends wouldn't hear.

"Me too, seriously who cries on parchment if everything is okay?" Spike replied dismally. It was obvious he knew a lot more than he let on. He had only brought up the tears to twilight when everyone else had began to talk about the dream from last night.

"Yeah," Twilight replied remembering the tears in Celestia's eyes in the dream. But was it Celestia dreaming? Or some other pony? She couldn't shake the feeling that the dream was an ominous message from somewhere they had never even heard of before. Would they be able to see it one day?

Once outside she heard a very familiar warning.

"Twitch Tail!" Pinkie Pie shouted before ducking under a nearby cart and watching the sky. Twilight quickly found something to duck beneath as well when she heard something large whistling from up above until a loud impact hit just in-front of the castle and slid twenty-five feet away from them. They all gaped at the egg shaped object, it was large enough to hold a pony the size of Celestia. The top opened with a hiss and a pony-like creature stepped out. The only difference was the rounded head which it pulled straight off. Twilight closed her eyes, she couldn't believe there were ponies who could pull off their heads.

"Oh my," Rarity suddenly spoke. Twilight peeked an eye open on to be surprised to see the pony as he appeared to be was now removing the remainder of what looked like an outfit. And thankfully he had a pony-like head. His head and in fact entire body was quite slender for a pony. His for was white and his mane and tail were a pastel yellow as soft as the suns rays. He had a jewel that looked as though it were lodged in his forehead and large white wings. He also had peculiarly deep blue pools for eyes that looked a bit more like crystal then eyes. He also had a slight glow about him as though he shined a light of his own. She looked him completely over a few times before she noticed it, no cutie mark. An adult pony with no cutie mark!?

~.~:~.~

Glimmerwing stood nervously as the other ponies just stared at him. He couldn't figure out why they were staring at him, did he look odd? Did he have something on his face? He placed a hoof on his chest and cleared his throat. "I come in peace.." He said tentatively. The ponies began to speak in a language he didn't understand which made him even more nervous as he adjusted the light of the sun to line up with his gem. He had to learn to do this on several other planets, the direct sunlight and the noise around him suddenly turned into words and understanding as he easily learned the language he spoke again this time in their native tongue. "I-I come in peace." The gem in his forehead was something all of his kind were born with and had mysterious magical powers but his was a trifle bit complicated to use. Usually his kind would have a crystal horn but he was one of the magical few born with wings and unable to wield the crystal effectively. So he had had to learn to make due and use the sun of a new planet to awaken the gems magic. Usually his kind got their cutie marks rather quickly but he was special no one knew his true potential not even him.

He had searched and searched to find his true purpose all across the galaxy but he had yet to find it. Now he was here on another unknown planet but his purpose was clear he had to warn them.

"Oh my he talked..." the white pony exclaimed falling onto a couch she had summoned.

"Oh consarnit all Rarity of course he talked," The orange pony said suddenly.

"Yeah but how does he know our language all of a sudden?" The rainbow maned pony asked.

"Oooh I bet I know," the pink pony said excitedly. "Maybe he used light from our sun and his gem while were all talking to learn our language!"

"Pfftahahahahaha," the rainbow maned pony laughed aloud. "That's silly Pinkie pie, there's no way..."

"Actually, the Pink one is correct," he spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him and he shrank back a bit.

"Right and the next thing you're gunna tell us is you're a space pony here to warn us of some impending disaster that will destroy us all," The rainbow one replied clearly not believing him.

"I.. am.. My home planet is called Saddletopia," He replied. All the ponies stared in silence and awe. "A great evil has swallowed it whole, I came to warn your people so that you all might be spared."

"Was that _your_ dream then?" He turned to see a Purple mare with wings and a horn. He quickly bowed to her.

"No, young goddess," he replied. "What dream is it that you speak of?" The rainbow maned mare suddenly burst into peals of laughter.

"Goddess?" she asked laughing. "Twilight? A goddess?" the laughter continued. The young mare before him looked as though she were suppressing a smile as well.

"I am no goddess," she finally replied. "I'm Princess Twilight, the princess of friendship. We were just about to go see the two sisters that rule over Equestria. Would you like to join us?" He remained bowed.

"It would be an honor," he replied. He stood to his full height feeling a bit silly for assuming she was a goddess. But he had heard so many tales about the Alicorn gods and goddesses he couldn't help but make that mistake. They reached the train in very little time and Twilight purchased the tickets so that they could quickly board the train. Once they were seated, he stared out at the world where he had landed. It was different from some of the others, it was flourishing and hadn't already been hit by the taint of ultimate evil. The darkness had spread over his world so quickly it had drowned out the life of many of his friends and even his family who had thrown him into a pod and cast him out into space. He had to save them, somehow, or at least get justice for them in this great tragedy. He knew it was coming here, it was already spreading through the other planets at least he thought it were so. He had seen it's dark corruption on many planets along the way. It was slowly sapping away at them like a cancerous disease.

"Excuse me," Twilight spoke up. He looked up only having just heard her. "Why did you call me a goddess earlier?"

"Oh, on my planet," he paused. "We speak of tales of ancient Alicorn gods and goddesses that protect our way of life. One such God is called Thor the Alicorn of Thunder." He began to recount the tales of ancient legends his people had passed down _(sorry I am not well versed in norse mythology_ _)_. Twilight listened intently but couldn't help but be mystified by this strange culture. It sounded as though these ponies had went to war with another race on their planet called giants. Or maybe it was the Alicorns who had, she couldn't separate the two. Were these Alicorns real at some point? Or were they just a fantasy?

"I missed your name earlier, I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy," Twilight said pointing to each in turn. "Oh and Spike my faithful assistant."

"Glimmerwing," He replied shortly. "I'm Glimmerwing." He frowned as he saw her frown, she must think it weird. "On my planet we do not get our names until we get our aliture. I have yet to get mine.." he pointed to his flank which still remained blank. "So until then I carry my family name with me."

"Oh, well.. it fits, and your wings do glimmer," Twilight chuckled and grinned a bit nervously. Glimmerwing blushed and looked away at the scenery allowing it to ease his mind with it's beauty. He pressed his forehead to the pane of glass and tried to forget what had happened to his family. Sealed in solid crystals of darkness, a disease that had spread so quickly across their world. He didn't know how long he had sat in that seat, or when the Princess had joined in with her friends in the conversation but at least he had time to remember. He remembered the rolling green pastures and the thick forested trees and the dark greens and the blues that carpeted his world. He remembered flying high above it all and looking down at the surreal world below and how it made him feel safe. How his family assured him his destiny would find him and he would be free. He stretched out his wing and frowned each feather was so sparkly it was as though the stars were trapped inside them unlike the plain and pretty wings of the Pegasus ponies of this planet. Their feathers were glossy and looked so smooth and perfect. He was different from his large wings down to his extra furry hooves he was even different compared to the ponies of his own planet. Sure he had the crystal but his wings were larger than the others and he had grown to the size of the gods of the past.

"Oh look we're here!" Twilight suddenly spoke up, as they exited a tunnel through a mountain. He looked on in awe as he saw the city coming into view. It was so pretty and majestic, but also quite busy. He couldn't help but smile as he noticed all the air traffic and even the traffic at the station itself it reminded him of his home. When he had visited a major city on his home planet it had been just as busy as this one maybe even more so. Still they had made it to Canterlot, the jewel of this land, this planet.

~.~:~.~

 _*intercept's* hey guys I hated this chappie it was so difficult for me to write. I wasn't exactly sure on how to change these new space ponies but I didn't do so great he just looks kinda bleh and normal and ugh I'm a beat myself up now. I dunno what I'm doing here why am I writing this? Oh yeah cuase I want a unique M/M with… well most of you prolly know but well Spoiler Alert Sombra! Don't worry we are getting to the part where he gets freed and everyone gets warned about the coming antagonist.. Oh but who is it? Someone from the ponyverse or someone new…? Find out in the furture chappies to come. And don't miss out on the adult action that will take place in future chappies as well._


	3. 2: Crystal Empire Mission

_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or the charries in the original universe just my OC. and the Ponies of Light._

 _Beta'd by: insert name here.. (and Spell-checker)_

 _A/N: Sadly no one has voted for this one on the poll yet. But I am still holding out hope that some pony will. Anyway fellow pony fans shall we get back to the story? It's about to get much more interesting… And much more intense! Btw the ponies of light are weak to darkness and vise versa.. just so you guys are aware. On with the FanFic!_

 _Poll: very few people voted so I deleted them all_

 _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

~.~:~.~

 **Attack on Ponyville**

 **Crystal Empire Mission!**

~.~:~.~

It was not long before they arrived inside of the Canterlot Castle and were met by Luna. "Twilight! We are glad you are here," Princess Luna yelled, rushing toward them her voice panicked. "Quickly we haven't much time." Twilight nodded and followed Princess Luna, Shimmerwing darted off after them. Glimmerwing tried to keep his eye on the young princess as he followed but so many sights and colors managed to catch his eyes. He did manage to resist stopping to inspect some of these things, his mission was important. They reached the throne room where a white Alicorn with long flowing multicolored mane and tail. It almost looked like the mithreal of his homeland, a light phenomena that occurred in their coldest region to the north. He took a moment to look at the one who led them only to realize she too was an Alicorn, he flattened his ears she very much resembled a dark goddess who ruled the helion realms. While the other looked much a goddess of light, he chastised himself surely if they were goddess' they would wish to be addressed as such.

"Who did you bring with you Twilight?" The white Alicorn asked.

"Princess Luna, Princess Celestia this is Glimmerwing," Princess Twilight replied. Princess' so they were indeed considered princess' here as well then.

"Oh.. I see," Princess Celestia looked ready to collapse but she stopped herself from falling. "Twilight we have a terrible evil coming, I received a vision from.. my father." Princes Twilight looked surprised. It was clear that she never even knew that Princess Celestia even had a father, surely she must however and surely she had never truly planned to tell the other this fact. Glimmerwing sensed something more perhaps something she was hiding but he couldn't tell what.

"Your father?" Princess Twilight asked.

"Yes, it this vision were dark clouds stemming from The Crystal Empire," Princess Celestia replied. "A great evil is coming to this land, I suspect it is King Sombra once more."

"Or the evil that destroyed my planet could be heading for this city of yours," Glimmerwing offered. The Princess looked surprised, she was studying him even more now.

"What evil could destroy an entire planet?" Princess Luna asked approaching him.

"I did not see it I only know that dark crystals covered my planet," Glimmerwing replied. "I was shoved and prodded into a shuttle, that would send me off into the dark abyss of space. I was unable to look back and see the source but this evil took everything from me, even my family and home world. Whatever it is, it is dangerous."

"Dark crystals?" Princess Celestia asked, seeming to perk up a bit. "That is the same power King Sombra used, Princess Twilight, take this newcomer with you to the Crystal Empire and see if you can find something. Maybe King Sombra left some clue as to what the evil might be, they could be related."

"But.. he didn't really have anything in that other place, other than the crystal heart," Princess Twilight began but stopped herself. "But maybe somewhere else in the city might be a clue, after all if he is related to what happened to Glimmerwing's home world he had to have at least written something down. Don't worry Princess Celestia we will find something, I'm sure of it!" Princess Twilight seemed confident as she left, Glimmerwing followed a bit behind as she led him and her friends back through the castle.

"Twi, are you sure we're gunna find somethin'?" Applejack asked. Twilight looked back, her half smile seemed a bit uncertain.

"I hope so, we could use all the information we can get about this evil," Princess Twilight relied. "I'm not going to lie though, I am going to need all of your help for this. There's no telling where he would have hid such important information."

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll find it," Rainbow Dash replied. Though she didn't look too keen about the possibility of having to read anything. Glimmerwing watched them as they exchanged small talk, it was clear they were a close knit group of friends. It also made him realize he was even more of an outside than he was on his home planet, he missed his own friend who had given up his own life so Glimmerwing could escape the great evil that had destroyed so much of his home. He followed but decided not to partake in the conversation, it just didn't feel right to intrude.

He did listen a little bit as they approached the train, it seemed they were talking about some sort of school. He couldn't help but smile about all their adventures, even the ones around the school.

"It is a little sad we aren't teaching anymore," Fluttershy replied.

"Don't worry Fluttershy the new teachers are just as capable of teaching as we all were, besides we can take over their classes when they need us to," Princess Twilight replied. "Besides the map has been calling us away too much lately and it was about time to expand our school anyway."

"That is true there were so many ponies and creatures attending that it was a little hard to keep up with them all," Rainbow Dash replied. "Well you all had issues keeping up anyway."

"I recall a few out pacin' an' out smartin' you too Rainbow Dash," Applejack teased.

"That was one time," Rainbow Dash replied, looking offended. Glimmerwing smiled as they continued to chat.

"You seem pretty quiet," Twilight spoke up. Glimmerwing looked around to be sure she wasn't talking to someone else.

"Yeah he is pretty quiet," Rainbow Dash spoke next. "More quiet than Fluttershy and that's saying something."

"Oh I dunno, he seems very talkative when he has something to say," Fluttershy chimed in.

"You're right, he isn't one that seems to be the shy type," Pinky Pie spoke up.

"He's probably missing his friends," Rarity said.

"You can talk to us bout anythin' if ya need to," Applejack told him.

"Thank you but I do enjoy to just listen," Glimmerwing replied. "It is nice to be around such lively ponies." He got a few smiles before the conversation shifted away from him, he listened to most of their memories before Princess Twilight began to formulate a plan.

"Okay we have searched the castle high and low once before," Twilight began.

"And we have searched the library," Rarity chimed in.

"True but we weren't looking for the right thing," Princess Twilight replied. "King Sombra hid everything that was important to him with dark magic." She took a deep breath. "I may have to use the same magic to find it."

"Ya know how dangerous that magic is," Applejack interrupted. "You can't.."

"I might have to, I won't just go around using it wherever," Princess Twilight promised. "That's why I will need all of your help, if we can find the same crystals that we found in the throne room maybe we can find his secret library or something. I don't even know if he has one but if he does he would have hidden it well, so we need to be alert and looking for anything out of the ordinary." Her friends nodded in agreement and even conveyed that they understood what she was asking for. Glimmerwing wasn't sure how all of this would pan out nor how they would find this King Sombra's evil lair, if he had one that is.

~.~:~.~

Despite all of the descriptions the other ponies offered him he couldn't imagine what the city would look like until they finally arrived. He gaped at the huge city, it was so much like his home world that he was taken aback. Granted the city was much smaller then the city where he had lived and it had a huge shield around it, which his people hadn't used anything like it before. Could it be the ponies here had somehow gotten this similar crystal like city from some lost tech from his people or did they evolve to make this all on their own?

"You alright sugar cube?" Applejack asked. It took Glimmerwing a moment to realize she was speaking to him.

"Oh.. um yes," he replied. "I hadn't expected it to look so much like my home city, well on a smaller scale that is." The mares looked at him in astonishment, it seems this little bit of information was new to them.

"Did your city have a crystal heart too?" Princess Twilight asked. He searched his memory a bit as he was a bit confused by it, but he did remember that the crystal heart is what generated this magical shield.

"No nothing like that I am afraid," Glimmerwing answered a bit sadly. "If we had maybe we could have defended ourselves better. But how could we have known of such an evil on my home world? It had been so peaceful for so long, even our written history held no clues of the mysterious attacker. Only in myths were such forces spoke of. In the tales of the ancient gods and goddess' there was a being named Helia who ruled a realm called Helion deep below our planet's surface, she was sentenced to rule there by the god Odin but it never mentioned what she had done to be banished."

"Hmm, I see," Princess Twilight replied. "Any reason why no one had cared to keep up with the myths and legends?"

"I do not know," Glimmerwing replied. "The legends date far back into our past, perhaps those who witnessed it, or wrote of it, had already perished and hoped their writings would remain intact for those who were yet to be born."

"Why were you you the only one reading about the myths?" Rainbow Dash asked. Glimmerwing blushed at this.

"Their stories were.. very interesting, mild fascination perhaps?" Glimmerwing shrugged. "I didn't actually think any of it was fact it seemed to unreal to be anything but fiction."

"Basically it became nothing more than an old mares tale," Princess Twilight replied. "Maybe if the Crystal Empire is, er was colonized by space ponies a long, long time ago.. then maybe it will still have some of that knowledge locked away somewhere."

"Ooo, like something with strange writing that we can't even read?" Pinky Pie asked.

"Yeah something like that," Princess Twilight said stamping her hoof.

"I saw a couple books like that in the library," Pinky Pie said excitedly.

"Do you remember where you found them?" Princess Twilight asked.

"Yep, I sure do!" Pinky Pie replied hopping off. Glimmerwing smiled at her enthusiasm as he stepped across the shield to follow. Glimmerwing stopped suddenly as searing pain burst through his skull, his vision went from spinning with a multitude of colors to darkness.

~.~:~.~

 _*intercept's* Hey guys sorry this took so long I have been trying to decide how to introduce the infamous Sombra to the story._

 _Sombra: That's King Sombra to you!_

 _Me: *jumps out of my skin* Where did you come from? How did you get in.. nvm how are you even in my realm.. wait a minute.. *looks Sombra over*_

 _Sombra: What.. why are you staring at me?_

 _Me: *blushes* Umm.. no reason anyway see you guys in the next chapter! *tries to slow my beating heart*_


	4. A Lemon

_Disclaimer: This isn't an official chapter but a total tease of what may be to come in the future. I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or any of the original charries in the series. My own pony character however is my own._

 _Poll: very few people voted so I deleted them all_

 _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

~.~:~.~

 **Attack on Ponyville**

 **A Lemon**

 **(*THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER*)**

~.~:~.~

 ***You asked for it.. You got it..***

Glimmerwing shivered he had never before felt the way he did just now, he was faced with a being whom was corrupted by the same darkness as that that had taken his home yet he felt.. He wasn't sure what he felt but he did feel his member slide free of it's sheath disobediently.

"Firstly," the shadowpony said slyly circling around him. "I am not corrupted, I was born this way. I am half-pony, half-shadow pony." Glimmerwing jerked in surprise, was the other pony reading his mind he wondered. The male paused briefly to admire the affect he was clearly having on Glimmerwing. "Little curious are we?..Secondly, yes I can read your fears." Glimmerwing gulped both embarrassed and intrigued by this new information, his member slid a bit more out. He attempted to will it back in but it was of no avail, he would have to deal with the embarrassment later.

"I.." Glimmerwing began.

"Don't tell me the nonsense of this threat that you think is spreading," the male began. "I have been here far longer than that, the darkness has tried to take this place time and again. And time and again has been thwarted, infuriatingly so." the male seethed now, clearly anguished by some failure of his own that was incorporeal to Glimmerwing. He was also concerned the shadowpony may be even slightly delusional from.. "I am not delusional, why is it you only have one name and a blank flank?" Glimmerwing blushed.

"I have not yet received my.." he began.

"Cutie Mark," the male finished infuriatingly, correcting his own term for it straight from his head. "You would do well to learn these terms, the ponies here will be confused otherwise. Most of them are quite simple ponies with simple understanding.

"And what of.." Glimmerwing attempted again.

"Princess Twilight and her friends?" the male seemed to enjoy this game. "They are a cut above the average pony, smart despite their appearances and cunning enough to stop even I from my scheduled return." Glimmerwing watched as the male slid a hoof along his member teasing another few inches from the sheath. "Hmm, curious.. I am surprised you don't wish to know the name of pony you just freed, after all I am quite eager to tell you. The shadowpony grinned. Glimmerwing gulped but waited impatiently, he was quite curious. He was also afraid to know however, he had single-handedly awoke a being that even these ponies feared of being free once again. He was certain that once the princess' found out that this shadowpony was free, they would surely execute him. "Oh they won't go quite that far, seal you away maybe but not execute that isn't the pony way here. I am King Sombra, of the shadow pony and once King of the Crystal Empire." Glimmerwing closed his eyes briefly, there was no way he was getting out of the dark cuffs on his hooves and he desperately wanted to be free. He had to at least warn the princess' of the danger and peril he had unleashed. He whinnied his surprise as a weight pressed into his back and hooves landed on either side curling as though to pull.

"Wait what are you..?" Glimmerwing protested as he looked back at Sombra who had suddenly mounted him, he looked away suddenly as he felt the hardening length press at his tail-hole. He hadn't realized that Sombra had timed mounting him until he realized his tail was not covering his backside as it should.

"I'm taking what is mine," he growled, as he pressed more urgently.

"Yours!?" Glimmerwing shouted incredulously. "I am not yours!" Despite his protest and attempts to wriggle free, the other male's member somehow managed slip inside of him as though guided by tendrils.

"Struggle as much as you want, it will only assist in the conquering," Sombra teased. Glimmerwing grunted as he realized the other male's member was growing in size and girth. He had no doubt the struggle is what had excited it, Sombra thrust suddenly squeezing a few more inches and causing a surprised yelp from Glimmerwing. "Ah you are tight, you must have been a virgin." Glimmerwing gasped and panted, he couldn't answer with the sheer size lodged deep within him. He suddenly felt a panic come over him, the other male hadn't even flared yet and that was sure to tear him apart. He felt a chuckle against his neck, Sombra was enjoying torturing him. "This is the best part for certain, the fear, the uncertainty, the sudden need and soon the want of more."

"I.. will never.." Glimmerwing gasped.

"Never say, never," Sonbra admonished punctuating his statement with a thrust that rubbed the whole of the stallion's member along Glimmerwing's innards inciting a deep seated pleasure that rippled through the whole of his body despite the stretching that was now threatening to tear him apart, the stretching stopped and Glimmerwing realized why as Sombra began to rut. The thrust came fast and hard as the other male began to seek his own pleasure at the expense of Glimmerwing's body, he couldn't say that he wasn't receiving any pleasure through the ache of the stretching along his passage but he wasn't sure he would reach his climax until his member suddenly jerked and he came from the sheer abuse of his virgin hole. He was sure he yelled out and his limbs became weak, thankfully it wasn't long before he felt his bowels being overfilled with Sombra's seed. Then there was a sea of darkness clouding his vision.

Glimmerwing went to the throne room of the two sisters, at the urging of his dark passenger. No one knew of his condition, he had tried to hide it well but lately he had begun to feel disoriented and ill. He jolted a bit as he saw Princess Twilight was with them, he went to speak but instead the world spiraled out of control and he fell into a dark deep abyss.

~.~~:~

 _*intercept's* Little teaser for you guys hope you enjoy! I prolly won't actually add this scene to the story but can enjoy it here as an extra chappie for today!_


End file.
